The Tales of old Legends
by X7Z
Summary: Amazing! You have just found a strange, old, tattered book! But, what mysteries could it hold? This is a substory, so don't expect too much of it!
1. Tales of the Old

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Anime, Manga, or games. I only own original characters, and I will make a note if I made them myself, or not.**

* * *

'Hmm? What is this?' you see a buldge in the ground, and since you're a farmer, you don't think it'll take too long to dig out. 'Urf!' you're an old man and your back isn't exactly helping you. When I say old, I mean you're about 52, and trust me, since it's your lucky number, you were expecting to find some amazing discoveries... maybe legendary Pokemon will visit your land and give you several wishes! Anyways, here you are, digging away, when suddenly, "Bunnelby! Be be! Bunnel!" you turn backwards and find who else, but Alph, your Bunnelby. "Heh heh." you pat him on the head, and signal for him to come help you dig. You two start rapidly digging away, and only to discover a little treasure... the buldge in the ground was a book... but not any old book. The title was, 'The Tales of the Legends'. You grin to yourself. "Alph, get inside, it's story time!"

* * *

Author's Note's: And that was chapter 1 of: The Tales of old Legends'! Decided to leave you on a cliffhanger! I'll try to make at least 2 chapters a week, but this story is going to be a little side story to, 'Harry Potter and the Horizon's Story'!  
I'm trying to not make the author's notes too long, because I want to give this story a feel of... mystery! Each legend will just be a chapter, so no need to worry!

As a treat, you, may get 2 chapters today (maybe, don't count on it!)


	2. Discovery

Part 2: Discovery

You sit down in a chair while Bunnelby snuggles up near the fire. You decide to let out your Pokemon, since most of them tend to like 'storytime'. "Diglett! Dig!"  
"Woop! Wooper!"  
"Sunny! Sunflora!" you tell them all to quieten down, and also tell them that you found a book to read. They all start up a raucous since they are so exited, but eventually quieten down, again. You feel this is the perfect time to read, since while you read they are often quiet.

* * *

You open the cover of the book and find some strange runes on the first page. You ignore them.

* * *

_Tales of the Farlands...  
__Horitide and Glizon_

_Long ago, there lived two Pokemon. These were known as Horitide and Glizon. The two Pokemon were the best of friends, and both lived happily. That all changed when **it** happened. A strange, alien Pokemon appeared from the heavens, and granted them both one wish.  
Horitide and Glizon never thought of that wish, since all they ever wanted was right here, in the land of Pokemon... but this was soon to change. Soon, disaster would strike, and only a brave hero could save the world from eternal darkness. That hero, was the notorious **Olive Prime**._

_Decades after decades, Glizon and Horitide were known as completely ordinary Pokemon, it was just that there was only one of each. This made any trainer eager to catch one, not for the power, but for the rarity, but of course, the duo were uncatchable, so soon received the title of Legendaries. Although in its own way, this was a bad thing. At the time, a huge gang of evil Pokelixirs were on the loose. These people had no mercy whatsoever, and any attempt of stopping them ended in extremely injured Pokemon, or on very rare occasions, dead trainers. Who was this group? Simple, they were Team Fable. Now, Team Fable seeked these rare Pokemon, Horitide and Glizon, as they had to be strong, hadn't they? Now, this was a big mistake on Team Fable's part._

* * *

You turn a page, though it turns to dust. You are worried you damaged the book, but surprisingly, it's ok. You remember having a quick glance at the books and seeing the same strange runes as last time...

* * *

_After many years of failed attempts, Team Fable was finally able to track down the so-called, 'Legendaries'. Single groups headed where the designated gathering point was, Mount Myth. At the last groups arrival, Mount Myth started to shake... it seemed as though a monster was controlling it... then suddenly, the two mythical Pokemon emerged. No-one knows how they got there, and no one knows why they were here, but they were. The leader of Team Fable, Corruptical, walked forwards and gazed at the Pokemon. Horitide was a seal, though ordinary looking it was **not**. Its back was the colour of the most graceful **sunset**, its face was a **sea** green, while its tusks were a deep purple. Corruptical instantly knew this must be a water-type. He then turned to the other legendary Pokemon, Glizon. Its body resembled that of a bird. Its wings were a **sky**-blue, while its beak was almost **sun**-yellow. In the center of its stomach was a spiral, which seemed to be continuously spinning, even though it was not. Corruptical knew at once this must be a flying-type. Corruptical had heard the tales that the duo were inseparable, so he had devised a better plan...  
__but this plan was soon to be interrupted by **Olive Prime**._

_Olive was running up Mount Myth, as fast as he could, for he had heard that Team Fable had arrived up there, seeking the Legendaries. He had quite quickly thought of a plan to stop them. His lightning Pokemon, Ampharos, was quick and agile, and knew a large amount of electric-type moves. Since the new law had passed in 1950, the Pokemon Mechanics agency, also known as Gamefreak, had persuaded the Kings and Queens of all regions to make it unable to catch a fainted Pokemon. This wasn't all though. They changed the Pokeballs, so an attempt to catch a fainted Pokemon would never work, and if found trying to catch a fainted Pokemon you were sentenced to jail for 24 hours. Olive's plan was simple. Faint both Pokemon and Team Fable would never be able to catch them..._

_Olive Prime followed his plan, though it failed to work. Team Fable __leader __Corruptical had inject both with deadly energy. Horitide turned into Dark Horitide, and Glizon turned into Dark Glizon._ _The two Pokemon battled endlessly, stopping only to glare at each other. The two best friends had become fatal enemies, so nothing was stopping Corruptical from catching one. Little did Corruptical know that this would never work. He unclipped from his belt a Master Ball, and threw it at Glizon, though the dark energy simply shrivelled the ball into dust. Corruptical's soul seemed as though it had turned to dust too, as in an instant, he fell down, dead. Team Fable, realizing their leader had fallen, made a quick escape, leaving Olive, Horitide and Glizon. Olive fell back in defeat, only __**wishing**__ this could be over, only __**wishing**__ there was some way to stop the world devastation, __**wishing**__ there was some way to separate the two. Horitide and Glizon must've read Olive's mind, as there was a loud crack, and as quick as a flash, their dark aura formed to create a black line. The line seemed indestructible, and once again, a loud crack splintered the air, as Horitide slowly vaporized into nothingness, and Glizon __slowly dissolved._

_Late at night, Olive wondered what exactly had happened at the mountain. As a relaxing option, he looked out into the ocean, and noticed something that wasn't there before... _

_A __**strange**__, __**black**__ line._

* * *

You look at the last page, and there seems to be the same runes as you saw earlier. You ignore them.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woah! Looks like this is finished!

**OC characters: Olive Prime, Corruptical, Team Fable, Horitide, Glizon  
****Things that Gamefreak/Pokemon Co own: Masterball, Gamefreak, Any Pokemon mentioned**

With all that done, hopefully you enjoyed this tale! Oh and at the end of this book you will find out what those strange runes are...


End file.
